User talk:Manticore
I was not aware that using css to hide ads was against Wikia's terms of use. As you probably know by now, today's events have been very frustrating for a large number of users; some of them have left the site for good. As I will not be doing that, I suppose it would be best to try to get along as nicely as I can. That being the case, I apologize for the not-particularly-nice response I made to your comment. 07:31, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Your Sig It violates GW:SIGN, because it has an outbound link (linking to the wikia site). — Warw/Wick 19:05, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :This is actually the wrong talk page. If you had of read my userpage, you would have seen that. The link is there to associate this account with my global username, to lessen any confusion when the user db merge takes place. It is actually using an interwiki link, not an external one, and I fail to see how it could be considered spam. -- Janitor[[w:User:Manticore|'@Wikia']] (talk) 19:13, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Um, the Talk link in your sig points here, so ppl who want to talk to you would come straight here, bypassing your user page. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:15, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Woops, missed that when I copied it over. All fixed. Feel free to move convo there and delete this page. -- Janitor[[w:User:Manticore|'@Wikia']] (talk) 19:18, 3 April 2008 (UTC) User:68.102.121.59 Hey, I noticed you gave a pretty lengthy ban to this IP; while I appreciate the effort, the thing is that I don't think a single contribution, which from my point of view and given the circumstances was probably an accident by an inexperienced wiki user, warrants a ban at all, let alone a three-month one- and given that the user was banned forty minutes after the offense, and in that time did nothing and in all probabibility wasn't even still on the wiki, I don't feel as though he would have become a vandal in any case. On GuildWiki we generally ban anonymous vandals for three days, and that's only if they've made edits that can definitely be considered malicious vandalism. I realize you're a Wikia staff member and as such, you probably have better things to do than read the policies of every individual wiki that you come across. Nonetheless, I'd like to ask you to please take a look at GW:QDV, in particular the first guideline about assuming good faith in dealing with other users. I would like to repeal the ban as soon as possible, but I'd also like to wait for your response, so I'll just hope Mr. 68.102 doesn't have any urgent wiki business. Thanks for your time. 12:49, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi there. I actually saw that edit on the IRC RC feed, but someone reverted it before I got around to it. After seeing a similar edit over at Uncyclopedia, I banned the two IPs at both wikis. Unfortunately Wikia gets a fair amount of spam, and even though this is from different IP addresses its very similar to spam we've had in the past. I appreciate you guys have local policies, and I've got no problem with the IP being unbanned or rebanned for a different duration at a local admin's discretion; three months is the standard ban for IP spam on Wikia, but you are of course free to impose different restrictions as you see fit. -- Janitor[[w:User:Manticore|'@Wikia']] (talk) 13:19, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::One of the ideas rolling around in my head was that perhaps you had run across the same IP or edit on another wiki. I thought about it for a while, and I decided that, even if that user is some sort of worldwide anti-virus spam fiend, he has only done one thing on this particular wiki and so should not be punished on this particular wiki. I'm going to repeal the ban, but I will be keeping an eye out for other contributions from that IP, as well as other edits made by anyone in the same fashion. Thanks for the quick response, and thanks again for your time! 13:23, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 14:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC)